hetty's festa na piscina
by densi93
Summary: Hetty's festa na piscina


Hoje foi de hetty pool party e Kensi estava em seu caminho para pegar deeks up. ela chegou a sua casa, saiu do carro, caminhou até a porta e bateu. fizemos'nt ele leva muito tempo para atender a porta e quando ele fez Kensi tenho uma surpresa lá Deeks estava apenas em uma toalha encharcada com o sorriso smugest olhando ela já tinha visto. ela não podia deixar de olhá-lo de cima a baixo o olhar de aprovação evidente em seu rosto enquanto deeks sorriso ficou ainda maior agora que ele percebeu Kensi tinha sido olhando para ele.

"Hey kens seus primeiros" deeks ainda disse sorrindo. Kensi apenas olhou para ele e corou o desviou o olhar dele para monty quem estava por trás deeks

"Hey menino" e Monty correu para Kensi e deitou-se na frente dela para obter a sua barriga riscados "yer eu sei que eu apenas pensei que poderia ir um pouco mais cedo, para que possamos parar no supermercado para conseguir algumas coisa é para o partido ", disse ela enquanto ela arranhou Montys barriga e ele abanou o rabo de excitação completa ao ver Kensi porque afinal de contas ela era a sua pessoa favorita

Deeks apenas balança a cabeça "Claro que não vai demorar muito me dar cinco", ele vai andar no seu apartamento, mas pára se vira e caminha até onde Kensi está de pé "hey kens você acha que talvez você possa me ajudar a pic o que vestir para a festa.

"Yer certeza Posso perguntar por quê" Kensi disse e lhe dá um sorriso e dá de ombros. deeks olha para ela

"Eu estou tentando impressionar alguém", diz ele casualmente, tentando não sorrir a muito com ela ", e parece que você tem bom gosto assim"

Kensi apenas olha para ele atordoado com o que acabou de sair de sua boca e decidiu que iria pedir a ele "quem você está tentando impressionar" agora o seu sorriso ficou ainda maior

"Qual é o problema samambaia você jelouse"

Kensi suspirou e revirou os olhos "por favor me jelouse isso é ridículo", tentando escovar sua afirmação acrescentando rapidamente "Eu simplesmente perguntei porque eu teria uma idéia melhor sobre o que escolher para você"

deeks olha para ela e seu sorriso começa a desaparecer um pouco. Ele pensa um minuto e olha para ela "kens apenas vestir-me no que quer que você gosta do melhor im certeza que você quiser que ela vai gostar"

deeks diz esperando lá no fundo thatshe sabe que é na verdade a ela que ele está tentando impressionar e que ela não vai machucá-lo se ela figuras-lo antes que ele diz a ela "ok vamos chegar a ela, em seguida," pede Kensi e Deeks sorrisos e acenos e caminha para o seu quarto com Kensi e Monty, não muito longe atrás dele

. No deeks deeks sala estava sentado em sua cama, enquanto Kensi olhou através de guarda-roupa.

Ele estava esperando que na festa da piscina que Kensi ia vestir um biquíni, e que hetty teria alguns jogos pares para que ele pudesse chegar a estar perto de Kensi sem ter que se preocupar que se quisesse tocá-la de que ela não iria ' t-la tentar matá-lo, porque era parte do jogo.

Kensi por outro lado, estava tentando encontrar somthing para ele vestir que estava revelando, mas não tanto que esta mulher que ele estava tentando impressionar notaria e estar em cima dele. ela tudo pronto odiava essa mulher e ela nem sabia que ela.

ela rapidamente decidiu que ela ia dar a ele para vestir. a camisa que ele usava paisana quando eles estavam à paisana como justin e melissa, um par de jeans, ela até pensou sobre o calção entediados adequado seu tom de pele para que toalha seria mais viril.

Deeks, que ainda estava sentado na cama, estava olhando para ela com admiração enquanto pegava as roupas para ele. ele estava tão perdido em seus pensamentos que não ouviu quando ela começou a falar com ele

"Terra para deeks você vai no seu fato de banho ou de seus jeans e camiseta?" Sha pediu deeks olhou para ela e sorriu

"Eu acho que vou ir na minha natação desgaste princesa", ele disse a ela como ele se levantou e tirou a roupa dela e fui para o banheiro para se trocar. Quando ele saiu do banheiro Kensi e Monty tinha ido ele olhou em volta e encontrei um bilhete em sua cama

deeks

me e Monty estão esperando nas favor do carro não ser muito longa como Monty está muito animado em ir para um mergulho

:) Kensi

deeks colocar o não volta em sua cama, fui pegar o celular e as chaves e correu para fora da porta para vê-los esperando em seu carro, ele entrou no carro ao lado de Kensi quem foi suspirando muito, colocou o cinto de segurança e estavam em seu caminho.

Deeks estava olhando para fora da janela profunda no pensamento sobre como ele ia tentar impressionar Kensi quando ela suspirou tão alto que o fez saltar

"Qual é a kens matéria e não dizer a sua causa bem eu posso ver que você não está", disse ele Kensi apenas olhou para ele com este exspression indescritível no rosto e então percebi que ele disse

"Eu não quis dizer isso porque nós dois sabemos que você é mais do que bem ou quente para que o assunto, mas nenhuma que o que eu quis dizer foi que eu sei algumas coisas de errado e eu só quero ajudar"

ela olhou para ele espantado ela podia ver a preocupação em seus olhos e ele meio que enviou uma sensação de calor através de seu stomache ela só limpou e voltou a olhar para a estrada

"O nada que você possa ajudar com, mas eu agradeço a oferta" Kensi disse esperando que ele wouln't empurrá-la mais longe e ele não fez.

Quando chegaram ao Hetty eles estacionaram em seu carro, saiu do carro e deu a volta para o portão de trás e caminhou com ele. eles viram que sam, Callen, Nell e Eric já estavam lá e esperar no pátio enquanto Hetty não estava à vista.

Sam apontou para o edifício à sua esquerda assim que deixou monty com Nell e Eric e passou a piscina para ir para a casa da piscina oposto viram Hetty lá tentando enrolar uma rede de vôlei e ao mesmo tempo tentando empurrar o churrasco para fora da porta .

"Hey Hetty" deeks disse enquanto caminhavam na porta Kensi indo para uma extremidade da rede e Deeks o outro "e quanto a mim e deeks se esta configurado quando você começar o churrasco pronto e funcionando" Kensi disse sorrindo enquanto assistia Hetty deeks ligeiramente lutar com sua extremidade da rede. Hetty olhou para ele e sorriu, em seguida, virou-se e saiu com o churrasco atrás dela.

uma vez Hetty tinha ido Kensi e Deeks olharam um para o outro e começou a rir

"Então como é que você quer fazer isso" deeks perguntou com um sorriso em seu rosto enquanto ele piscou para ela. Kensi apenas revirou os olhos e zombaram

"Uh deixa apenas rolar cada ponta para o meio e esperar o melhor" Kensi disse ao olhar um pouco confuso no deeks enquanto ele ainda estava sorrindo para ela

os dois começaram a rolar na net quando deeks tropeçou e bateu Kensi para o pouso certo chão em cima dela. As mãos de Kensi foi para o seu peito e sua para ambos os lados de sua cabeça os seus rostos estavam tão perto que podia sentir cada um dos outros respira em suas bochechas que fez a situação muito pior para eles, porque tudo o que tinha a fazer era magra em alguns centímetros e eles podiam beijar.

ambos só estava ali, olhando para olhos uns dos outros, nem um querendo passar o tempo parecia desacelerar como seu coração bater mais rápido e as suas respirações se tornou mais pesado, que se perdeu no outro. depois de cerca de dois minutos Hetty anda para trás e tosse para tentar obter a sua atenção

"Miss Blye, senhor deeks"

eles olham para ela com vergonha em seus rostos

"Não é o que parece" Kensi diz que ela começa a levantar-se

"Claro que não é" com o que disse Hetty pega o isqueiro churrasco e sai deixando Kensi e Deeks a olhar um para o outro sem jeito e um pouco envergonhada.

uma vez que Hetty estava de volta à beira da piscina e tinha começado o churrasco indo viu Kensi e Deeks a pé da casa da piscina com a rede de vôlei entre eles. ela chamou-os e disse-lhes

ir definir o up net.

eles estavam mais na piscina e quase feito colocando-se a net quando deeks tem um brilho malicioso nos olhos. Kensi olhou para ele com cautela, ele sorriu para ela e antes que alguém pudesse dizer alguma coisa deeks puxou a rede e Kensi caiu na piscina ainda totalmente vestido. deeks ali em ataques de riso, sam, callen e Hetty olhar surpreso com o que ele fez e um pouco de pena dele porque sabiam Kensi iria ficar puto com ele e quer levá-lo de volta.

Nell e Eric ficou ali olhando para o outro sem saber o que fazer.

Kensi quando surgiu debaixo das deeks água parou de rir e olhou para ela. ele podia ver que ela estava zangada com ele e ele começou a lamentar o que tinha feito, então ele foi para o lado da piscina e ele ofereceu uma mão.

Kensi, claro, vendo isso já tinha começado a pensar que, se ela está na piscina, então ele tem que ser.

então ela tirou a tinha e puxou-o para a frente para a piscina com ela enquanto Hetty, sam, Callen, Nell e Eric gritou e aplaudiu.

Kensi bombeado seus punhos no ar na vitória como deeks nadou em volta dela sob a água trabalhando em uma maneira de recuperá-la. Kensi quando não estava esperando por isso ele a puxou de volta sob a água, cisne o mais rápido que pôde e saiu fora da piscina, tirou a camisa molhada de joguei atrás dele bater Hetty no processo e canhões bombardearam de volta para a piscina ao lado para onde Kensi tinha aparecido efetivamente absorvendo-la novamente.

Kensi apenas olhou para ele e riu-se poucos segundos depois, ela mergulhou ele e todos thet podia ser ouvido era o riso.

Hetty olhou para os dois na piscina rindo e chegar a uma conclusão que ela tem que secretamente tentar levá-los juntos porque ela pode ver que eles estão totalmente apaixonados um pelo outro quer eles admitam ou não.

foi depois do jantar ea equipe estavam sentados em torno da mesa de jantar muito grande de Hetty todos conversando

deeks mantém secretamente olhando por cima e mandando sorrisos manhosos a Kensi agora e, em seguida, quando ele pensou que ninguém está olhando para ele.

"Eu acho que é tempo para que o jogo de voleibol. Mr deeks, mr Hanna seus capitães escolha sabiamente." Hetty disse como ela se levantou de sua cadeira e disse para caminhar até a piscina

"Por que não vamos apenas jogar como parceiros. Mim e Kensi contra Nell e Eric e os vencedores verso Sam e Callen?" deeks sugere.

"Eu acho que é uma ótima idéia mr deeks" Hetty disse enquanto sorria para o detetive.

tudo o que eles fizeram o seu caminho para o lado da piscina. deeks e Eric sendo os amantes da praia são os primeiros a saltar em espirrar Kensi e Nell que não fosse feliz com isso, mas não disse nada aos meninos, porque eles sabiam que estavam indo para acabar molhado de qualquer maneira.

Kensi e Nell sentou-se ao lado da piscina para aliviar lentamente seu caminho para a água. que foi estragado embora quando Eric se aproximou e puxou pobre Nell de modo que sua pele estava quase se tocando. Ela apenas olhou para ele e deu-lhe um sorriso tímido que ele voltou. Ficaram assim até às perceberam que Kensi e Deeks foram observá-los.

eles se separaram e nadou até suas posições de constrangimento claro em seus rostos. olhando para Kensi e Deeks que agora têm a sua própria pequena momento.

Eric não podia acreditar em seus olhos deeks realmente estava lá de pé atrás Kensi amarrar seu biquíni com o maior dos sorrisos possível em seu rosto e ela não estava batendo nele ou gritar com ele que ela estava ali sorrindo.

Eric olhou para Hetty que também estava lá com um sorriso então ele apenas deu de ombros e foi buscar a bola fora sam que estava na parte de trás da piscina. uma vez que ele tinha certeza deeks foi concluída com a parte superior da Kensi ele jogou a bola para ele.

"Você começar a" Eric disse enquanto se move para a frente para que ele pudesse cravar a bola, se necessário, porque ele era mais alto do que Nell.

Foi 20 minutos depois e Kensi e Deeks tinha batido Nell e Eric por 4 pontos. Os sorrisos em seus rostos eram enormes como oi-fived e nadou até o outro lado da piscina, onde Eric e Nell estavam e apertou suas mãos. Deeks olhou para Kensi e pude ver que seus ombros estavam começando a queimar.

"Hey Kens, vamos pegar um pouco de água. E talvez você deve colocar um pouco mais protetor solar por diante." Deeks disse, apontando para os ombros escuros vermelhos.

Sim com certeza! Precisa reabastecer para o nosso próximo jogo. "Ela disse e sorriu para Deeks.

Todos eles saíram da piscina, tem um pouco de água e protetor solar, e caminhou de volta para onde Hetty, Callen e Sam estavam sentados.

Kensi e Deeks sentou-se no vazio espreguiçadeira perto Hetty enquanto Eric e Nell caminhou de volta para a piscina, sentou-se na borda, e colocar os pés na água.

Ambos Hetty e Sam viu como Deeks praticamente babava sobre Kensi, que estava esfregando protetor solar em sua pele. Mal sabia ele que ela estava olhando para ele também.

"Você precisa de alguns Kens ajudar?" Deeks perguntou ao vê-la tentar esfregar a loção nas costas. Ela sorriu para ele e entregou-lhe a garrafa.

"Claro." Ela disse, virando o rosto de todos para que não pudessem ver o ligeiro rubor subindo seu rosto. Deeks aproximou-se e apertou algum protetor solar para as mãos e esfregou-as para aquecê-lo. Ele, então, sentou-se atrás dela e, lentamente, começou a massageá-lo em sua pele, provocando um leve gemido de Kensi como ela fechou os olhos e se inclinou para Deeks toque.

Deeks, ouvindo o leve gemido Kensi feita, não pude deixar de sorrir.

Enquanto ele trabalhava com as mãos sobre o corpo dela, ele percebeu que ela iria estremecer de vez em quando ou ficamos arrepiados.

"Você está com frio?" Ele perguntou a ela, aproximando-se dela de modo que o peito estava tocando suas costas.

"Não." Ela disse que ela tremeu mais uma vez, desta vez Deeks podia sentir com todo o seu corpo.

"Mas você está tremendo." Ele disse, e passou os braços em volta dela, trazendo-a para mais perto dele.

"Eu sei." Kensi disse, mas foi cortado por Callen e Sam, que estavam limpando suas gargantas.  
Kensi e Deeks separaram e olharam um para o outro, o constrangimento claro no rosto de ambos

Capítulo 6: Capítulo 6  
Após o constrangimento tinha morrido para baixo, Hetty caminhou para Kensi e Deeks.

"Reunir pessoas redondos". Ela disse que todos se aproximou e ficou com ela. Kensi levantou-se com Deeks bem atrás dela. Ele estava respirando na parte de trás do pescoço dela, dando-lhe arrepios. Hetty sorriu e continuou

"Ms. Blye, eu preciso de você e senhor Deeks para ir para a cozinha e encontrar a caixa de donughts. Senhorita Jones, Sr. Beale, vocês dois são para mim encontrar alguma corda e um par de tesouras. Sr. Callen eo Sr. Hanna, se você seria tão amável de me estande limbo da casa da piscina. " Hetty instruído.

A equipe terminou a suas tarefas individuais como Hetty caminhou até o bar e serviu-se de um uísque, sorrindo para si mesma no seu plano recém-formado.

Na cozinha, Kensi estava procurando nos armários enquanto Deeks entrou e apertou-se contra ela, fazendo-a saltar um pouco.

"Deeks o que você está fazendo?" Kensi perguntou ele, enquanto ainda olhando através do armário. Ele moveu suas mãos para seus quadris e virou-a para encará-lo.

"Nada. Eu só quero te perguntar uma coisa." Ele disse, olhando em seus olhos. Ela engoliu o nó que se formava em sua garganta.

"Uhuh." Era tudo o que ela poderia dizer como ela olhou para ele. Ele sorriu e moveu um pouco mais para que ele pudesse sentir o calor que irradiava de sua pele.

"Se você não estivesse frio mais cedo, então por que você tem arrepios?" Kensi olhou para ele em choque completo.

"Eu. .. Eu. .. hum eu era co-frio." Kensi se esforçou para tentar formar a sentença, enquanto observava Deeks smuggest com o olhar em seu rosto. Ela rapidamente voltou seu olhar para alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, que não era o seu rosto.

Deeks correu suavemente as mãos para cima seus lados e para baixo novamente, nunca olhando para longe dela. Ela podia sentir o fogo, onde ele havia corrido os dedos e sentiu os arrepios já se formando. Ela virou-se para olhar para ele e ela soube imediatamente o que ele estava fazendo com ela.

"Oh, olhe o seu frio novamente Kens." Ela sorriu, pegou a bunda dele e puxou-o para ela.

"Nossa eu nunca imaginei ter minha bunda pegou como sendo a quente". Ele disse que quando ele abaixou uma das mãos lentamente para baixo em direção a bunda esperando que ela não iria impedi-lo. "Mas não, sim, que era todos os tipos de fantástico" Kensi olhou para ele com um grande sorriso. Quando ele finalmente chegou ao ponto de se ele estava prestes a pegar sua bunda ouviram Hetty a chamá-los para que eles se separaram rapidamente e freneticamente procurou os donughts.

Deeks encontrou-os e eles rapidamente caminhou de volta para Hetty.

Como todos eles se reuniram em torno de volta, Hetty explicou o que eles estavam a fazer.

"Tudo bem. Eu quero você, Sr. Hanna, para amarrar um pedaço de barbante em cada extremidade do suporte do limbo com seis peças penduradas na parte longa. Dois à esquerda será para Ms. Blye eo Sr. Deeks, os dois no meio para o Sr. Beale ea Sra. Jones, e os dois últimos à direita para você e Sr. Callen ".

Todos olharam para ela, atordoado, então um para o outro para ver se eles sabiam o que o pequeno ninja havia planejado. Sam entrou e colocou a corda para cima e voltou para o resto do grupo.

"Ms. Blye, eu gostaria que você amarrar um donut ao final de cada uma das seis cordas."

Kensi levou a caixa de donuts que Deeks estava carregando e caminhou lentamente até o stand limbo com as cordas sobre ele. Ela amarrou um donut para cada um, olhando para trás, Deeks quando ela terminou. Ela lambeu o açúcar fora de seus dedos, fazendo Deeks gemido. Seu rosto ficou menos de uma pálida sombra de vermelho por causa de Nell, Callen, Sam e olhares acusatórios de Eric.

Hetty, em seguida, olhou para ele e percebeu que ele não conseguia tirar os olhos de Kensi, por isso, ela limpou sua garganta.

"Sr. Deeks, considerando que pouco ruído que você fez, eu acho que é do nosso interesse que você vai obter os seis dobras cegos mais pela rede de vôlei."

Ele olhou para ela e sorriu, depois olhou para Kensi, que agora voltou, ouvindo o último da conversa.

"Quais são as dobras e cegos para o pouco barulho fez Deeks fazer?" Ela perguntou, olhando para onde seu parceiro estava debruçado sobre seu bumbum perfeito no show em seu calção de banho.

Kensi descobriu que ela não conseguia desviar o olhar dele. A forma como seus músculos se moviam em suas costas enquanto ele levantou-se e virou-se para encará-la, o sorriso em seu rosto quando ele olhou para ela, porque ele sabia que ela estava verificando-lo. Essa parte ele secretamente gostava, mas nunca pensou em contar a ela. Ela estava tão envolvida em seus pensamentos que ela não tinha percebido que ele estava falando com ela.

"Hey Kens, você gosta do que vê?" Ele pediu cockily.

Ela sacudiu-se fora do seu torpor e olhou para ele.

"O quê?" Ela perguntou inocentemente como ele sorriu para ela, sabendo que ele tinha acabado de ligar para fora.

"Eu disse que você gosta do que vê? Mas, obviamente, você causa ..." Ele começou, mas foi cortado por ela socá-lo no braço. Hetty olhava com diversão no agente júnior eo detetive.

"Se você terminar, eu gostaria de começar por favor." Hetty afirmou.

Eles olharam um para o outro, tanto nas bochechas ficou vermelho.

"Ok então. Favor siga-me."

Eles seguiram Hetty para o estande limbo com os donuts ligados a ele e cada um tomou seus respectivos lugares. Hetty colocar suas dobras cegos em e foi sentar-se na cadeira de praia nas proximidades, enquanto pegando o apito.

"Ok. Ao soar o apito, primeira equipe a comer suas rosquinhas ganha. Entendido?" Todos eles murmurou suas conformações.

"Pronto ... set ... vai!" Ela soprou o apito e eles começaram a tentar capturá-los. Mas os olhos vendados e ter que tentar comer um donut pendurado em um pedaço de corda era um pouco mais complicado do que qualquer um deles esperava.

Mal sabia Deeks e Kensi saber que esta era uma pequena parte do plano de Hetty para obtê-los juntos.

Sendo tão competitivo como Kensi era, ela foi a primeira a pegar o donut na boca e mordê-lo. Mastigação, ela estendeu a mão em frente dela para puxar Deeks para onde ela agora sabia que eles estavam. Ele soltou um suspiro com a sensação súbita de suas mãos quentes sobre sua pele nua ea rosquinha apenas escorregou em sua boca. Em seguida, ocorreu-lhe que ambos estavam cegos dobrado e que se ele realmente queria, o que ele fez, ele poderia dar-lhe um beijo rápido e culpar o fato de que ele não podia ver.

Então, ele pegou leve os braços para segurá-la, abaixou a cabeça para onde ele pensou que a boca seria e lenta e suavemente roçou os lábios nos dela.

Ela engasgou e parou por um segundo. Ele afastou-se, mas antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa que ela lhe tinha trazido de volta para ela para que ela pudesse beijá-lo novamente.

eles só olham um para o outro, como o resto do Gang olha espantado com o que acabara de acontecer.

"Ei, rapazes, Kensi, Deeks você está ouvindo", diz Nell enquanto ela limpa a garganta

Eles timidamente desviar o olhar do outro e para o resto da equipe que estão compartilhando um daqueles "eu te avisei parece". Então eles olham para trás para o outro constrangimento claro em seus rostos

Kensi procurando o mais culpado diz: "Desculpe, eu não sei o que deu em mim" Ela olha para Deeks, com um pequeno sorriso espalhado em seu rosto.

"Sim, me too" Deeks disse ainda olhando para os olhos da Kensi.

Hetty limpa a garganta, porque está ficando um pouco estranho. Ela olha de Kensi para Deeks e depois para os sócios remanescentes, em seguida, volta para Kensi e Deeks.

"Ms. Blye, Sr. Deeks posso ter uma palavra?" Hetty acenou para que eles sigam-la com o dedo.

Hetty caminhou de volta para a casa com Kensi e Deeks não tão longe atrás dela. Ela sentou-se na mesa da cozinha e sorriu para si o pensamento do jovem casal tinha sido uma das coisas que ela sempre esperava, pois sabia exatamente o que poderia ser o primeiro dia que se encontraram. Ela viu a atração imediatamente e ela tem visto que se transformar em algo mais especial. Ela não podia ajudar, mas desejo que o amor que estas duas partes tinha também.

Kensi e Deeks sentou-se oposto Hetty como eles sabiam que ela estava indo para interrogá-los

"Bem, tudo que eu vou dizer é que você levou tempo suficiente!" ela disse sorrindo para eles

"Nós não estamos juntos Hetty" Tanto Kensi e Deeks resposta em uníssono

Ela olha para eles com espanto

"Não juntos sua?" Hetty disse olhando para frente e para trás entre eles

"Não" Kensi e Deeks dizem em uníssono pela centésima vez

"Então, como você explica aquele beijo", diz ela pensando que ela tem-lhes onde ela quer que eles

Kensi e Deeks olhar um para o outro e ter uma conversa silenciosa com os olhos. Deeks acena para Kensi para dizer a ela que ela pode explicar para Hetty ela suspira e olha para hetty

"Bem, nós suspeitamos que estava tramando algo quando você continuou colocando-nos juntos nestes lugares estranhos. Cerca de uma semana atrás, quando você convidou a todos para o seu para uma festa na piscina. Pensei que era um pouco estranho, porque você não costuma dar festas , especialmente em sua casa por causa de todas as antiguidades que você tem ". Ela olhou para Deeks para ele continuar

"E assim você jogou fora quando você continuou dando-nos a oportunidade de ir off juntos, então não havia essa coisa de rosca que foi bastante inteligente por sinal. Eu realmente não sei por que você tinha que ir a todo este trabalho para obter me e Kens juntos "Deeks termina um pouco fora do ar e feliz que finalmente acabou. Ele olha para Kensi, depois para Hetty com expectativa

"Oh pederasta. Embora eu realmente que eu estava sendo subserviente. Então, meu plano não deu certo?" Hetty olha para a mesa da cozinha uma carranca enorme em seu rostinho.

Kensi e Deeks basta olhar para o outro como as crianças da escola de culpa depois de volta para Hetty. Ela olha para eles e sorri levemente.

"Desculpe, mas não" Kensi diz a voz suave Hetty já ouviu uso

"Está tudo bem, é só que eu te ve realmente difícil não pensar que seria perfeito para o outro" Hetty diz a ela honestamente.

Kensi se afasta de Hetty muito rapidamente e olha para Deeks. Eles olham um para o outro sem jeito por um tempo. Hetty se levanta, e sai da cozinha, deixando-os a discutir espero que ela disse

"Sooooooo" Deeks drawls fora "ela acha que nós somos perfeitos um para o outro" Ele desajeitadamente parece longe de Kensi. Ele olha para ela com expectativa, fazendo com que ela olha para as mãos que estão em seu colo brincando.

Ela não responde e ele faz um movimento para levantar-se.

"É Kens ok eu entendi", ele saids como ele, infelizmente, olha para ela

"Deeks Espere Por favor, não é o que você pensa"

"Bem, o que eu acho então kens" agora ele está ficando um pouco irritado causa ele está confuso ela o tinha beijado e não platonicamente.

"Não é que você não sabe porque eu fazer e é realmente muito assustador! Ok? É que eu nunca me senti assim com ninguém antes e eu só não quero me machucar de novo." ela olha para ele com lágrimas nos olhos e ela está tremendo um pouco. Tudo o que ela quer é correr para fora de lá, mas ela não pode o seu corpo está fazendo uma coisa e seu cérebro está dizendo outra.

Deeks vai até ela e puxa-la para um abraço "kens me sinto da mesma maneira também. Você deve saber que por agora e você sabe que eu nunca iria machucá-lo .. sempre!" sussurrando em seu ouvido e esfregando círculos suaves nas costas dela, ela lentamente parou de chorar e se afastou um pouco para olhar para seus olhos. Ela viu seu sorriso e não podia deixar de sorrir de volta para ele. Ela lhe dá um soco no ombro e puxa de volta todo o caminho

"Ow! Hey! Que foi isso." Deeks lamentou esfregando o local onde ela o havia atingido.

"Isso foi por me fazer chorar." ela disse em uma voz cantante uma ela saiu rindo de si mesma.

Ele só assiste espantado com a sua caminhada de distância. Ela tinha que ser uma das pessoas mais estranhas que ele já conhecera. Seus humores estavam em todo o lugar, seus hábitos alimentares eram terríveis e esses foram as duas coisas que ficaram para ele a maioria, mas ele a amava e ele sabia que ela ia ser a morte dele

É dez minutos depois e Kensi e Deeks ter aderiu ao grupo. Hetty estava olhando para eles com curiosidade enquanto eles se sentaram, Kensi praticamente sentado em cima de Deeks, ambos com sorrisos enormes no rosto. Hetty apenas sorriu e e caminhou até eles.

"Então, eu presumo que vocês dois tiveram uma boa conversa?" Se questionado, sorrindo para eles.

"Na verdade, sim." Deeks disse olhando para trás para Kensi, em seguida, tomando-lhe a mão e entrelaçando seus dedos. Olhando para trás, a Hetty, Deeks diz: "A verdadeira boa conversa. Obrigada."

"É sobre o tempo, meus queridos." Ela abraçou-os e levantou-se. "Bem, eu acho que esta festa é apenas embrulhado". Ela andou até as portas do pátio. Os outros levantou-se e seguiu-a. Sam e Callen primeira à esquerda. Pouco depois, Eric e Nell saiu, deixando Kensi, Deeks e Hetty.

"Então isso significa que vocês dois estão finalmente indo para obter o seu agir em conjunto." Hetty perguntou, olhando de Kensi para Deeks e vice-versa. Kensi olhou para Deeks e sorriu.

"Sim, eu espero que sim." Ela disse, observando como Deeks olhos brilharam e seu sorriso ficou maior.

"Eu também." Deeks feliz acrescentou.

Eles olharam um para o outro por alguns momentos antes de Hetty pigarreou e inaugura-los em direção à porta.

"Eu acho que vocês dois precisam de um pouco de tempo sozinho", disse ela e piscou para eles.

Eles saíram pela porta da frente do carro de Kensi. Eles subiram e ela ligou o carro e saiu da garagem.

Eles chegam de volta ao Kensi de, entrar e sentar-se no sofá para relaxar.

"Kens, está com fome?" Deeks pergunta como ele olha para ela. Ela apenas balança a cabeça e sorri enquanto desliza para baixo ainda mais no sofá. "Eu vou fazer-nos um pouco de comida, então", ele se levanta e começa a andar sobre a sua cozinha

"Não esperar". Ela diz. Ele se vira para trás para olhar para ela. "Eu quero ajudar". Deeks começa a rir um pouco como Kensi fica lá dando-lhe seus melhores olhos de cachorrinho. "Eu prometo fazer exatamente o que você diz." Ao ouvir que Deeks pára de rir e olha para ela com um sorriso

"Bem, nesse caso ..." Deeks começa antes de corta-lo.

"Eu não quis dizer isso e você sabe disso. Mente Outta a Deeks sarjeta."

Deeks sorri para ela, se vira e vai para a cozinha. Ela se levanta e segue-o.

Eles param no frigorífico, Kensi abre e Deeks olha para dentro para encontrar um pouco de frango, alho, pimentão, tomate. Ele fecha a geladeira e caminha em volta dela escovando-se contra ela nunca tão pouco só para ver a reação dela. Ele pressiona seu peito contra suas costas, prendendo-a Agains o contador, para que ele possa olhar no armário acima de sua cabeça.

Ele escava em torno de lá por cerca de um minuto, até que ele encontrou o que ele quer. Ele, então, entrega-las para Kensi, um por um, com a mão pastar seu braço de cada vez dando-lhe arrepios.

Deeks com um sorriso no rosto diz: "Você boas Kens? Você quer que eu ligar o ar condicionado para baixo?"

Ela gira em torno de modo que eles estão cara a cara com seus peitos tocar.

"Eu sou bom. Vou apenas pegar um casaco." Ela diz, e começa a se mover quando Deeks chama-a pelo braço.

"Ou você pode simplesmente pegar meu casaco porque você ama o meu perfume e ir sentar-se no sofá, relaxar e pegar um filme pronto." Ele pisca para ela e sorri cockily. Ela olha para seu capuz e, em seguida, fazer backup de seus olhos.

"Orrrrrr eu poderia tomar o seu hoodie, ajudá-lo a terminar aqui e depois poderia ir aconchegar no sofá e assistir a um filme." Ela sorri para ele esperando sua reação.  
Quando ela vê que ele tem um sorriso enorme no rosto, ela vai pegar a orla do seu topo quando ele pára ela.

"Agora que é uma ideia que eu amo, mas aconchegar, Kens? Sério? Não é exatamente uma palavra que eu imagino você está usando." Ele ri e se move para envolver seus braços em volta dela, mas antes que ele pode, ela pede para ele parar, pega no seu capuz, e puxa-o em direção a ela. Ela o beija e sua mão direita move-se para o rosto e arranhões levemente sua palha.

Deeks ainda não superei o choque de ter seu beijo ele está parado, com os olhos bem abertos.

Algo que, em seguida, clica em sua mente e ele se afasta dela.

Ela parece confusa e um pouco magoado, mas ela lhe dá uma chance de explicar.

"Você tem certeza que quer fazer isso Kens?" Ele a vê e ele sorri.

"Sim, eu tenho certeza. Eu não teria lhe pediu para aconchegar ou beijou você, se eu não tinha certeza." Ela diz então sorri de volta para ele.

"Bem, bem, então urso de açúcar."

Ele põe a mão esquerda na cintura ea mão direita em seu rosto e lhe traz para um beijo apaixonado lento.


End file.
